The journaling method is suggested in order to support a recovery when an abnormal termination takes place in the shared disk file system environment such as the SAN, wherein a transaction in the shared disk file system is defined as a series of operations for performing an operation on each file and is used as a fundamental unit of a recovery and an operation.
Since metadata is written to a disk and then is accessed by another host in a journaling recovery method of a conventional shared disk file system environment when another host accesses to the modified metadata, a disk access number (input/output number) is increased and a journaling speed is decreased.
Further, a recovery only on the metadata may be supported while a recovery on the real principal data may not be supported.